jurassic_world_the_moblie_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Future Updates
About Future Updates This is a page that everyone can edit! You can post changes about new Jurassic World updates. Please do not post spam. Thank you! Future Updates Ideas List *Add people walking through out the park *Have more than one dinosaurs in one habitat, be able to see more run around than just one. *Let the dinosaurs run around instead of staying in one spot in their habitat. *Use 100 bills to buy a common pack. *Aquatic Battle Stages. *Aquatic Battles. *Isla Sorna (from JP III) Game Play. *More Missions that gives out DNA. *Loyalty rewards (Daily login reward). *Level of park determines quality of prize wheel rewards.(already done, if u remember starting lowest Dna u could win was 60 max 300 I'm lvl 70 and its 160 and 1400 now bucks went from 5-10 and food and coins all increase too it's really small but it's there) * Hard Missions that gives card packs. * No more VIP-Sharklover99 * Name my dinos! New Dinosaurs Add names of dinosaurs you want to see in the game. New glacier park with animals like the sabertooth tiger and marsupial lion 1.Brachiosaurus from Jurassic Park 2. Apatosaurus from Jurassic World 3. JP3 Themed Spinosaurus (Legendary) 4. Archaeopteryx (Legendary Pterosaur? ) 5. Coelophysis 6. Iguanadon 7. Titanoceratops 8. Wannanosarus 9. Xenotarsosarus 10. Yangchuanosarus 11. Zupaysaurus 12. blue, echo,charlie and delta. (velociraptors) They would be limited edition. 13. Saurophaganax 14. Carcharodontosaurus 15. Amphicoeolias 16.Rexy (Tyrannosaurus Rex) Limited Edition 17.Torosaurus 18.Baryonyx 19.Oviraptor 20. Derposaurus Rex (Vip Exclusive And Win The Card Pack In Battle) 21. Acrocanthosaurus 22. Carcharodontosaurus 23. Deinosuchus 24. Purussaurus 25. Fasolasuchus 26. Styracosaurus 27. Dicraeosaurus 28. Titanoboa (Glacier) 29. Smilodon 30. Megalania 31. Gemosaur 32. Screamosaur 33. Hadrosaur 34. Tylosteus 35. Varanus 36.Dire wolf and Short Faced Bear 37. Gigantopithecus 38. Austroraptor New Aquatics Add names of aquatics you want to see in the game. 1. Livyatan melvillei 2. Helicoprion 3.Mauisaurus 4.styxasaurus hybrid with 2 heads. 5.icthyosaur 6. Archelon 7. Edestus 8.Liopleurodon 9.Leedsicthys 10.Whale Shark 11. Bailsaurus 12. Predator X New buildings Add names of buildings you want to see in the game. * T Rex fossil statue * Jurassic Traders Store * Jimmy Buffet Margaritaville Building * Gentle Giants Petting Zoo * Gyrosphere? * Isla Sorna Themed Buildings * Juice Bar? * Mosasaur Stadium * t-rex kingdom * battle arena * aquatic battle arena * ACU base * new restaurant * station for the lagoon train New Hybrids 1. Rhampejara = Tapejara + Rhamphorhynchus 2.Rajastega = Rajasaurus + Ichtyostega 3.Pteramimus = Pteranodon + Gallimimus 4.Nundagosaurus = Nundasuchus + Tojungasaurus Sneak Peaks Sneak peaks are information that Ludia puts on social media or in the Latest News tab. Please put up relevant information. December 2015 Update December 5 On Facebook Ludia puts silhouettes of Scaphognathus, Kaprosuchus,and Nundasuchus.Also on the same day, in the Latest News, Ludia announced of a new aquatic park coming in a few days. December 7 Ludia released a photo of the portiats of the new aqutatic creatures. What do you want to see changed? More stable game VIP to stop More Dinosaurs More events every week More buildings More aquatics More free rewards for playing five days in a row December 8 Ludia posted a video of the new aquatic park. It showed some of the creatures and the battles. December 9 Ludia posted the picture below. Januray 10- Ludia relased two new hybrids. Future updates that Were added to thnt information. Glacier Park Update and more hybrids Category:Help and Game tips Category:Information